Japanized: OCD goes Oriental!
by cho-jeevas
Summary: When a gorgeous new Japanese girl appears in the halls of OCD, Massie loses more than the clique....she looses her confidence. Will she be able to regain it or will she have to let go of OCD power?


Massie Block: her mind is in a twist when a gorgeous new Japanese girl appears and steals Everyone's hearts…and loyalty. Can Massie win the hearts of OCD again? Or will she have to form a compromise with this mysterious visitor?

Alicia Rivera: Alicia's glad to have another foreign girl and makes friends quickly. She now is ripped between Massie and Miss Japan. Question: Why can't she just make BFFS with both? Answer: because its gonna become a repeat of World War II!

Kristen Gregory: Sticks with Massie but her interests may just pull her away…

Dylan Marvil: Over the summer in California Dylan has gained a whopping total of 30 lbs and now she actually IS overweight! her usual diets aren't changing anything but as her popularity ebbs away even further she has to do something….not involving moving to Alaska!

Claire Lyons: Is trying to balance out new girl and Massie on her schedule. Try and bring them together or is that a total "NAWT!" ?

The sun rose up over the hills as Massie Block sat on her bed, applying a cami to her latest mannequin creation. She'd been up since 5 A.M, simply and honestly trying to find SOMETHING, ANYTHING to wear on the first day of 8th grade. Would black be too mature-looking? Pink too unflattering? SO far she'd only settled on her lingerie, and that was easy enough. Tossing a khaki skirt over her shoulder she sighed and looked at her mostly empty closet. She was officially OUT of ideas. At such an early hour she couldn't even distinguish her browns and oranges. Massie checked her watch. Yes, it was early but she still didn't have enough time to do anything worthy of a 9….or 8 even. Shrugging a shawl off of her narrow shoulders she'd put on to be warm Massie lay back over her bed. Never before had she had an outfit crisis and now was the worst time ever.

The alarm went off in her ear. Flicking it off, she sat back up and walked over to her closet. What was left? Orange cami, no…black V-neck tee, nah….lilac lace top….nah. Massie went through several more outfits before she found it. When she found it, a sly smile crawled across her no-less-than-perfect features. It was a Japanese kimono she'd bought but NEVER wore. It still even had the tags on it.

Red with a black oriental-esque pattern on it, it gave Massie chills. Before, it'd looked too creepy/Goth but when she opened her eyes on it again she realized one thing. It. Was. PERFECT.

Pulling the tight fitting, size 0 kimono on, Massie spun around towards her dresser and tried it with some black leggings and a plain black silk choker. For thrills she pulled her hair up into a chignon and let it hang down the side of her neck.

Now shoes. It was all simple. Red ballet flats were the only option. It was, in Massie Block's eyes, a miracle and that made it at LEAST a 10.

"Massssiiiiieeeee!" called the early-rising Kendra. "Isaac'll be here in half an hour, better come and eat breakfast!" Massie rolled her eyes and grabbed her cell phone from the dresser. The sun was filtering through her closed blinds. It made her feel successful, like it was applauding her Oriental brilliance. She opened the blinds and squinted immediately at the white light that flew in and smacked her in the face.

"Morning to you too." She muttered and pounded downstairs. Kendra leaned around the corner.

"Good morning Massieeee!" she sang. Kendra had joined a singing team at the local church and somehow convinced she had the voice of an angel, sang every other word. At least she wasn't in the New Age craze anymore. The "Power of Now" lay finally untouched on the bookshelf. As she passed, Massie tucked it onto the bottom corner, just in case.

"Eggs for you, honey?" her father asked, sounding tired. Massie shook her head, and grabbed an apple from the bottom shelf.

"I'm fine!" she said, holding it up as she walked into the other room. Today the sweet, red fruit was all she needed. Staying slim and creating healthy habits were important when school started. By healthy habits Massie didn't mean the usual blah, blah protein this…..fat that. Massie meant eating less and running more. Those other healthy habits just made you a tree hugger. Tree huggers were outdated nowadays. Wake up! It was 2008 and time to set a new trend. Saving our leafy friends was NOT top priority. It was time to GO!

As if in time with her thoughts, Isaac pulled up and Massie tossed the half-eaten apple into the garbage can. It was warm out, so she didn't need to worry about a coat. The sun felt good on her pale arms and she ran out towards the limo, waving at Isaac on the way.

"Hi! Nice to see you Miss Massie….or should I say Massie-chan?" Isaac said cheerfully through his rolled down window.

Massie rolled her eyes again, but smiled. Isaac WAS very close to a second father.

A beep sounded from her cell phone. She held up a finger. "One minute, Isaac. I've got a text!"

Massie pulled open the door of the limo with one arm and grabbed her cell phone with the other. It was a text message from Dylan. Usually they didn't come this early. Did Dylan have a change of plans? An outfit emergency? Massie hoped not; she'd had enough of those for today.

**Dylan: massie, u sure u want 2 pick me up 2day? **

Massie rolled her eyes and replied with the obvious.

**YES D! Of course i do!**

Massie tucked her cell phone back into her bag and sighed, leaning back against the seat.

"What is it, Massie?" asked a small voice. The brunette turned to see the petite blonde looking up at her expectantly from the back. She almost hadn't noticed Claire.

"Nothing and anyways, Kuh-laire, what ARE you doing back there?" Massie answered sharply. Claire blushed, looking uncomfortable.

"Well, I don't know…I was kinda tired so I lay down back here waiting for you." She said. "And….I fell asleep." Massie laughed and pulled Claire up beside her. Claire climbed over the side of the chairs, careful not to put her feet on the seats, something Massie did almost every day.

"Change of plans for the new year?" Isaac asked as he started to turn around. He was always ready for a sharp demand from his small boss. Massie almost said yes, but when she saw they were already coming up Alicia's drive, she shook her head. Isaac pulled back straight and continued on.

The truth was Massie DID want to turn and get Dylan first, so they could talk, but she saved it.

When they pulled up to the Rivera Estate, Massie moved Claire over a seat and peered into the lawn. As usual, Alicia was hurrying to get to the car, never speeding up her notoriously slow pace. She wore a skin-tight black V-neck short sleeve from Ralph Lauren and a short short pleated denim skirt over dark violet leggings. Massie motioned for Isaac to roll down the window and leaning forward, held up 9 fingers. The gorgeous Spanish girl leapt up and down for joy before continuing her long trek to the car.

Alicia looked over Massie's outfit, eyebrows up to the ceiling and brilliant brown eyes wide. "Where'd you…?" Massie clapped a hand over Alicia's mouth and motioned to Claire to lean in.

"I'll tell you after we pick up Kristen and Dylan!" she said. "It's a magical adventure!"

The girls giggled right on cue. "It's a 9.8 plus gossip points if it's a good story!" Alicia said softly.

"What's MY outfit rated?" Claire asked eagerly and stretched out herself for ratings. Her choice was a knee length, tight, short-sleeved BCBG dress with low pockets. Under it she wore so-so white tights and black ballet flats. No accessories were visible and she had worn that outfit last week. It was nice but still, the girl needed variety.

"9!" Alicia said, sounding surprised.

"You wore it last week, but nice, 8.5." Massie said blandly.

"Oh. Sorry…" Claire DID look genuinely sorry, making Massie pat her head.

"S'okay Claire, GAWD!" she laughed. "BUT..." Massie looked around at the other two girls, amber eyes sparkling.

"What if...for 6 weeks we never EVER wear the same e xact outfit over...you can use the clothes over, but DEFINITELY not the outfit."

Alicia nodded eagerly, but Claire frowned. "What about Dylan and Kristen?" she asked, looking at the empty two seats.

Massie's features clouded over for a second but just as quickly as they'd clouded, they cleared. "Just between the 3 of us...okay?"

The two girls nodded at Massie eagerly. "This'll be SWEET!" Alicia hissed in Claire's ear. Claire smiled, but secretly wondered if she'd have enough clothes for that...

The car squealed to a stop in the middle of the street and pulled over quickly, yanking Massie over onto Alicia's lap.

"Isaac!? What's wrong!!!" she shouted, picking herself out of ALicia's lap. Her hair was probably a wreck now, for good measure, she pushed it around till it felt right. Isaac pointed out the window to see Kristen waving her wiry arms at them.

"What the-" Massie opened her door and climbed in, panting. Donned in Juicy Couture jeans and a light pink tee, Kristen looked 8.5. That was a surprise, knowing her overbearing mother dressed her in peasant skirts and other hideous clothes.

"Why no "Grandma-Couture", Kris?" Massie kidded. Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Mom said you guys weren't a good ride. She doesn't want me to hang with you so much…" her blue eyes looked downcast. "So I ran over here and waited. _She_ thinks I'm walking!"

Massie nodded sympathetically, and then moved on. "Have you seen Dylan since she got back from CA?" she asked as Kristen took the back to herself.

Kristen shook her head. "Can I have the back to myself today?" she asked.

Massie nodded then continued. "I got a weird text from Dylan asking if I REALLY wanted to pick her up!" she explained.

Kristen sat up. "Well, she hasn't mailed or IMed me in for-ever! Not since the beginning of June!" she said. "I can't wait to see her! She probably lost like all the weight she's ever wanted to!"

Massie nodded. "Yeah, she probably looks ah-mazing!"

"Ah-greed!" Claire tried her best imitation of Massie. Alicia cracked up.

They pulled up to Dylan's house. Massie gasped.


End file.
